


I Promise not to hurt you. (Larry stylinson)

by Orghazmic_Larry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Arguing, Cheating, Drama, Drug Use, Fighting, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Modest Management - Freeform, Parcial smut?, alcohol use, babygate, briana jungwirth - Freeform, i don't know if it can even be called smut lmao, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orghazmic_Larry/pseuds/Orghazmic_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis cheated on Harry, with of course, Briana jungwirth. </p><p>He's sorry, so sorry, will Harry forgive him? That's the question, one that Louis wants to know the answer to. </p><p>(Or the one where, babygate happens, Harry's heartbroken, Louis fucked up, and allot of drama is happening.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a one shot but, maybe I should continue? Let me know !

"Yeah, it's great, I'm honestly so excited about this." Louis said, (fake.) smiling to the interviewer. 

"Of course you are." Harry mumbled barley audible but loud enough for only Louis to hear. 

Niall elbowed Harry in the side and Harry flinched a bit frowning slightly, Niall only trying to save Harry's ass. 

"So do you love her?" The interviewer asks 

 

"Of course I do, she's everything to me and more." and that sends Harry over the edge, making him stand up and walk off the stage. Making his way backstage, his heart beating fast and his body shaking slightly. 

 

"I'll.. Let me go, I'm so sorry about him." Liam said getting up from his seat following to where Harry went. 

Liam saw Harry pacing around biting his necklace nervously, something he did when he got fumed. 

"Harry what the hell was that? Do you know how mod-" 

"I don't give a shit what modest does! This has gone too fucking far goddamnit Liam, when I signed that contract I never meant for any of this to happen. Fuck." Harry cut Liam off which only made Liam frown in return. 

"Harry..." Liam sighed, "there's nothing I can do, I'm just as deep in this as you are." 

"Oh really?" Harry laughed, angrily, "Really Liam? Do you have to see the love of your fucking life parade around with some fucking girl, you know, after Eleanor left I thought it was over I thought.."Harry was shaking, trying so hard not to burst out crying. 

"Just fucking... Just go finish the interview without me, tell them I'm throwing up, tell them I'm sick." Harry said, Liam nodding shortly after. 

"He loves you mate, okay? He does and you know it just as well as I do." Liam said, walking backwards turning to leave and go back to the interview. 

 

"Liam, glad you're back, where's Harry?" She asked politely, with her strong Irish accent. 

"He's sick, throwing up pretty badly? Said he's sorry and he's sending love to everyone and says not to worry." Liam lied, well, that's lol they ever did anymore. 

 

\-- 

As soon as the interview was over, Louis quickly got up and ran backstage to check on Harry thinking that Liam said was true. 

 

"Harry? Haz? Harr-" Louis' eyes widened seeing Harry sitting against the bathroom door with a blank look on his face, it was almost scary. 

"Get out." Harry spat. 

"Harry this whole thing it.. It's not real and you know that I have no choice anymore." louis' voice cracked. 

"Right. That's why you cheated on me with that blonde bitch." Harry snapped. 

"Harry I.. The whole pregnancy thing isn't real Harry, it was only the one ti-" 

"No!" Harry stood up and slapped Louis across the face, Louis was breathing hard, tears flowing in his eyes as he grabbed ahold of his cheek rubbing it slightly. 

"I trusted you," Harry's voice began to quiver, "I fucking trusted you, Louis Tomlinson and you've ruined that." 

"I deserved that." Louis confessed. 

"Damn right you did." Harry said glaring at Louis and Louis softening a bit, going closer to Harry only to have Harry step back. 

"Harry please don't do this, don't end this, us, me and you please don't." Louis' voice croaky and raw. 

"I don't want to, I loved you, I still love you Louis for fucks sake I'm in love with you but you.. You hurt me in more ways than one and I cannot forgive you for that, I can't make love to you knowing you've touched her the same way I.. I can't fucking do it." Harry took off his engagement ring and tossed it in the floor. 

"Harry!" Louis ran over and grabbed the ring sobbing, "Harry please don't I.." 

"Goodbye Louis." 

And Harry left, left because he thought he wasn't good enough to louis and maybe just maybe he hoped that all the rumors weren't true but sadly they were. 

Modest took it out of hand by saying she was pregnant but in reality Louis just fucked her one night at a club blaming it's because he was drunk off his ass and Harry not believing him. 

Harry couldn't believe him, he refused to, didn't wanna believe that the only person he's ever loved fucked a girl behind his back at a stupid club with stupid music and a stupid dance floor. 

 

Louis lost Harry, Harry lost Louis, and it was all a big mess. 

Louis was currently sitting on the floor, ring clenched in his hands and him letting out tiny sobs. 

Liam walked in the room a few minutes later, Louis was laying on the floor curled up and staring straight at the wall. 

"Louis? Louis what's wrong? What happ-" 

"Harry left me." 

"Louis I don't think that he would act-" 

"He threw his ring at me Liam." Louis sniffled, sitting up, opening his hand showing Liam the sparkling diamond. 

Liam's eyes widened, "Louis I-" 

"I just wanna be alone okay?" Louis asked, Liam nodding and stepping out of the room. 

 

"Fuck!" Louis grabbed his glass of tea and threw it at the wall next to him, having it shatter into pieces in front of him, splattering all over himself. 

*Two months later*

Grabbing the already rolled up joint that was in Louis' pocket, he put it between his lips and grabbed a lighter even though he wasn't supposed to be smoking in the tour bus, he honestly didn't give two fucks anymore about what he was and wasn't supposed to do. 

He lit it, inhaling the heavenly smoke, he rested the back of his head on the wall while he started to feel numb. 

He loved the feeling. 

Thrived for it. 

Needed it. 

Needed him. 

Him. 

He had lost him, he lost Harry right out of his grips, slept with that fucking girl, Briana. 

Why did she have to be at that club that night? 

Louis exhaled the smoke, watching as it flowed with the air above him, loving it. 

Liam walked into the tour bus waving his hand in front of his face coughing, "Louis goddamnit, you aren't supposed to smoke weed in the tour bus." 

It had been two months since Harry spoke a word to him, when they were on stage they gave each other glances now and then but that's all the contact they've made in two months. 

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" Louis put the joint in-between his lips and inhaled once more. 

"You better change your attitude Louis, seriously." Liam said while Louis glared at him but Liam didn't pay no mind. 

Louis had lost weight, his cheekbones more visible, but I guess that's to be expected when you become depressed. 

The door clicked and Harry walked inside of the bus, awkward silence filling the room. 

Louis looked up, finishing the joint and throwing it in the trash afterwords, "Go to your own bus, this is mine." Harry spoke up, coldly. 

Louis teared up, fuck, not this time. 

"You've got a lot of fucking nerve Harry styles, after everythin-" 

"Not my fault you had to sleep with a whore." Louis' eyes widened. 

"I fucking hate you." Louis said, not really giving a shit anymore at this point. 

 

"Glad you do." Although Harry acted tough, it hurt like hell hearing Louis say that. 

"Why do you hate me so much Harry I.." Louis' voice broke and he couldn't help the tears falling out of his eyes. 

"I loved you, I fucking still do, you fucking idiot." Harry choked out, sniffling shortly after, "I'll always love you, no matter how much you hurt me." 

Louis shook his head, stepping back, "You can't, you can't love me still, I cheated on you and now I'm paying the price. I don't deserve you Harry I never did, I never will," Louis bit his lip, waiting for Harry to respond. 

"Right, well, I should go." Liam said awkwardly, walking out of the tour bus. 

"You're so fucking difficult Louis Tomlinson," Harry said stepping closer to Louis, towering over him a few inches but what felt like feet considering Louis was so short and Harry was so tall. 

Harry stepped closer, and closer until he pushed Louis against the bus wall and there was no space in-between them. 

"Harry don't, I don't deserve you." 

"I know you don't." 

Harry grabbed both of Louis' wrists and pinned his hand above his head, "look at me Louis, please." 

Louis looked up at him, breath becoming hallow, and shaky, "Harry do-" 

Harry smashed their lips together, Pushing his body against Louis' earning a small whine from the smaller boy, "I forgive you," Harry mumbled against Louis' lips and God, Louis' lips were the best thing that Harry has ever tasted. They tasted of vanilla and caramel, probably from his Chapstick. 

The kiss was messy but slow, "Up, Louis." Harry mumbled, Louis jumping up wrapping his legs around Harry's waist, Harry quickly folding his arms around Louis as Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck as support. 

Harry stumbled back, bumping into another wall, then falling onto the bed, Louis pulling away, "My turn," Louis said, pinning Harry's arms above his head, Harry's breath hitching as he does so. 

Louis craved Harry, he was like a fucking drug and he was addicted, "You're mine, she isn't." Louis whispered into Harry's ear, biting it between his teeth. 

Harry was feeling pure bliss, as Louis trailed small kisses down his neck biting and sucking on his collarbone, Louis loved that Harry is a moaning sweaty mess underneath him, he loves that he's the only one that gets to see him that way and the only one that gets to make him feel that way. 

 

"Harry I.. We can't do this," Louis pulled away and got off of Harry, "I can't let you back in, only to hurt you again."

Harry sighed, sitting up, "I love you, so much, even though you shattered me in more ways than one, Louis I love you." 

"Don't do that, don't pull that face on me," Louis frowned slightly. 

Harry got up, "I know you hurt me.. I know that, but you have to earn your trust back," he walked over to Louis and grabbed his hand, "I know you would never intentionally hurt me, I know that you got drunk but you have to promise me that you won't hurt me again Louis, promise me." 

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have to let things go, even if it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECOND CHAPTER MY PEOPLE

*2 Weeks later* 

 

"Harry? Where's the damn lighter, I can't fi-" Louis' eyes widened, "since when do you smoke cigarettes?" 

 

"Since the stress of being famous got too much, you aren't smoking weed anymore," Louis laughed at what Harry said because honestly, nobody was going to tell Louis what to do. Especially not Harry. 

"If that's what you're asking, then no." Harry pointed out, Louis still laughing, "and frankly I don't find it funny Louis," 

"You can't tell me what to do, give me that lighter," Louis demanded, making grabby hands at Harry. 

 

"Yes I can," Harry smirked, inhaling the smoke. 

Louis raised his eyebrow, because no, Harry did not control him. 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Louis said as he walked up to Harry, grabbing his cigarette and taking a puff from it. 

"I'm Harry styles, and that's my cigarette for your information," 

"Sharing is caring, innit?" Louis smirked, taking a puff, inhaling the smoke. 

"You're so difficult Louis, I swear," Harry said grabbing it back from Louis and taking a puff. 

"I know I am." 

\-- 

//Later that night// 

 

Louis' phone suddenly started to ring, and fuck it was 3am couldn't people fucking leave him alone at this time of night? 

"Fucking hell who the fuck calls at three in the bloody fucking morning," Louis eyes landed on Brianas Number, what the fuck? 

"Hello?" Louis asked tiredly and angrily, "What in the bloody hell do you want?" 

"Louis.." She was crying? "It's true, I'm so fucking sorry I.." 

"Briana what the fuck are you going on about? What's true?" Louis' mind was racing, he got up from bed and started walking around. 

"I'm pregnant," she sniffled, "I'm so sorry Louis," 

Louis froze  
No.. No, suddenly, Louis' world crashed, she has to be lying.  
There was shuffling on the other end of the phone, probably her wiping her tears. 

"You're lying," Louis' voice cracked, "This has to be some kind of jo-" 

"It's not, it's yours." 

"No! Fucking hell no! This is a fucking nightmare and soon I'll wake up and everything will be okay again okay Briana? Alright because I can't fucking lose the only hope and sanity I have left I can't I.." Louis rambled, "this is a joke and you're a liar and I can't fucking deal with this shit right now, I need to fucking go.." Louis hung up and threw his phone to the wall. 

 

Louis breathing quickened, "No no no.." Louis walked over by the fridge and opened it grabbing a beer, taking the cap off and taking a few gulps. 

Maybe then it'll have been a dream. 

\-- 

When morning came, Louis was on his fifth beer and was buzzing, 

There was a slight knock at the door, "Mate? Louis?" Liam, great, he didn't wanna face anyone today. 

Liam opened the door, coughing slightly at the smell of weed and alcohol, "Louis our show is toni-" 

"I'm not going, I can't go because my mind is fuzzy and frankly I don't feel up to it," Louis slurred his words but thankfully Liam made out what he said. 

"Louis, what the hell? Have you been drinkin-" 

"Briana is having my child," Louis blurted out, chuckling weakly. 

"Yeah, I know mate it's all for PR nothing new-" Liam started. 

"No! Liam fuck, it's true it's all fucking true, she's pregnant and now I'm going to lose Harry I.." Louis threw his bottle to the floor as it shattered, "Harry's never going to talk to me again Liam, don't you fucking see?" 

Liam's eyes widened, "Harry's going to freak, are you sure it's yours?" 

"I wanna do a Dna test, find out for sure, I need a nap," Louis said half closing his eyes. 

Liam jumping up and catching him before he fell, Liam carried the small boy to bed and laid him down. 

\-- 

"-and I don't know what to tell Harry, Niall what the hell are we going to tell Harry?" Liam rambled to Niall, Niall nodding listening. 

"I don't know, he's going to flip out over this, we need to explain to him subtly-" 

"Explain to me what?" Harry walked into the tour bus, "what are you explaining to me?" Harry raised an eyebrow, sitting down on his small beanbag chair. 

Liam and Niall exchanged looks back and forth, "Uhh, how much we love you oh so much Harold," Liam smiles cheekily, lying of course, well he did love Harry but, you get the point. 

 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "Right.. And apparently they cancelled our show tonight," Harry said, "don't know why, they wouldn't tell me anything." Harry shrugged. 

"They cancelled it? That's weird," Niall played dumb. 

"Where's Lou?" Harry smiled, "I have something I wanted to tell him." 

"Oh he's... Sick today, doesn't feel well," Liam said, getting up from his seal, "Well, I'm gonna go pick up Sophia, from the airport." 

"Alright mate, text me later yah?" Niall said, Liam smiling and nodding as he walked out. 

"Well I better get goi-" 

"No, Niall what's up with you guys?" Harry asked, he didn't really have patients, never has actually. 

"Nothing.." Niall said softly, "I really must be going Harry." 

"Fine, whatever. Go." Harry snapped. 

\-- 

 

"Fuck." Louis sat up from his bed, "how the fuck did I get on the bed?" He rubbed his aching head. 

His phone rung again, and again it was Briana. 

"Great," Louis said snappy, "hello?" He picked up. 

"Louis we need to talk," she took a deep breath, "listen I want you to be in your baby's li-" 

"Life?" He cut her off, "Sorry, no can do, I don't even know if it's mine." 

"It's yours Louis, you're the only person I've slept with in these past four months and.. I'm four months this month," she sighed, "look I'm really sorry but it's time you grow up and face what's happening." 

"Face what? That you're pregnant and having my kid, Briana?" Louis looked up from his hands and there he was, standing with a cake and flowers, Harry. 

The cake dropped to the floor, Harry's expression was horrible, he was on the verge of tears. He looked lifeless. 

"Har-" 

"Save it." He threw the flowers on the ground and shook his head walking out the door, it was pouring rain outside.  
It was always raining in London. 

"Harry!" Louis screamed, "Briana I have to fucking go," he hung up throwing the phone to the ground. 

"Harry please wait!" He ran outside, not giving a shit that it was pouring rain. 

"Leave me alone, Louis." He warned Louis, "before I say something I regret." 

"Harry this wasn't plann-" 

"What wasn't planned?!" Harry turned around, rain dripping from his curls. 

"You fucking her and now you're going to be a father of a fuck-" Harry hung his head low and started crying, "it's not worth it, nothing's worth it anymore, I'm done. Done Louis." 

"Harry please don't I, I don't wanna lose you please don't fucking do this." Louis begged and pleaded. 

"You've already lost me." Harry said looking Louis straight in the eyes. 

"No, n-no we can we.." Louis said trying to find the words, "we can find a way harry, my Harry we always find a way." 

"You know, I was thinking about proposing to you." Louis' head shot up, "I was going to make it special with.. With a cake and flowers," Harry laughed that little laugh thing you do when you're angry, (we all do it.) 

"Harry I.." Louis' voice cracked, him stepping closer to Harry, trying to place his hand on Harry's cheek. 

"Don't touch me," he grabbed Louis' hand before it could even touch his cheek. 

"Harry please," Louis begged, "I love you." 

"You promised me, you promised you wouldn't hurt me again and look what you've done to me?" He stepped back letting Louis' wrist go. 

"Don't leave me Harry, don't let me go don't.." He whispered to himself watching Harry walk away into the depths of the rain falling.


	3. Time for a hiatus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well let's just say, shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK DUDES !!

Louis never felt so alone in his life, the constant thoughts about Harry Harry Harry 

 

And the constant pain of losing him, losing the one thing he loved, he felt like he was going insane. 

He was slowly losing himself in reality, he spent his days drinking and smoking weed until he couldn't stand anymore. Harry spent the days going out and doing his own thing, not that Louis cared. 

He left him, left, without saying goodbye. 

Father, that's what Louis was going to become and he couldn't grasp that he couldn't grasp the fact that he would have his own baby. 

Briana came over to the flat every once and awhile with her growing swollen belly, she had her press on nails and her hair was wavy today. It was usually always 

"Are you even listening, Louis?" She asked with a soft tone in her voice? Louis didn't love Briana he basically had to like her since she was carrying his child

"What? Yes, you said something about baby clothes?" Louis asked. 

She shook her head, sitting down rubbing his leg and looking him in the eyes, "You're thinking about Harry aren't you?" She said Harry's name like it was poison and he nodded. 

 

"He's out of your life, why the constant thinking about hi-" 

"Because I'm still in love with him, it hurts." 

Briana sighed loudly, signaling that she was done talking about Harry, she hated him. Every part of him, he was slowly stealing away the one thing she wanted. 

Louis, (or his money, mostly his money.)

"Aw, babe, don't worry about him. You're safe with me yeah?" She caressed 

"I guess, I'm sorry I've got a headache." Louis frowned, "I'm just not myself anymore, not without him. I'm so stupid to be even feeling sorry for myself, I'm the one who cheated on him." 

Briana sighed, "Listen, the relationship just wasn't working out, it happens babe. It really does, I'm sorry for what you had to go through with him." 

"Why does it sound like you're blaming him? He did nothing wrong in this situation Briana, I cheated, I was unfaithful to him. fucking hate myself." Louis stood up, walking over to the kitchen. 

"I'm not blaming him I'm just.. I love you, and I'm carrying your child now Louis and this is what your life is now." She smiled, fucking smiled like it was a happy time. It's never going to be a happy time, ever. 

At least not anymore. 

 

Louis fucked up, and boy does he hate himself for it. Sometimes in life you fuck up and you don't even realize it. 

When Louis was eighteen years old, he promised Harry forever and now he can't give him that. He's not sure if he can ever come back from this. 

Or maybe it'll haunt him forever.   
\-- 

 

The band was slowly dying, they felt it, even the fans felt it. 

They weren't stupid, they were smart. Sometimes smarter than the boys. 

Once the fans found out Briana was pregnant, they flipped out. 

Although, who wouldn't, right? 

It was hard to except this, hard to think Louis Tomlinson was going to be a dad.   
The fans knew either this was completely fake or completely real and honestly they wish it were fake. So did Louis, louis would spend hours on Twitter looking at what larry shippers were saying about them. 

Louis smiled at all of the fan art and fanfiction a although some of them were graphic. He loved them so much, loved how dedicated they were. He hated seeing non shippers hate on the Larry shippers. Like stop okay? 

He hated that they were basically bullied for shipping two men together. 

He would see some of them saying that he hated when the fans talked about larry, he didn't at all, he loves it actually. But that's beside the point. 

Right now, all he could think about was him becoming a father. Would he be a good one? He hoped so. 

This was such a shit thing, everything was shit. He missed Harry, as he sat in front of his laptop he wondered what Harry was doing and if he was also thinking of him. 

Maybe something would work out, sometimes miracles happen. 

\-- 

"Nick, I don't know what to do," Harry said as he looked at nick grimshaw. 

"Forget about him, that's what," Nick expressed. 

What if he didn't want to? 

"What if I don't want to, what if the only way I can get through the day is to think of him?" Harry sighed. 

"Guys are pigs, and he lost you, he was a damn lucky guy too," Nick gave him a reassuring smile. 

Harry chuckled, "I know he was, shut up." 

"I'm your best friend, I will not be told to shut up," Nick laughed. 

"When I was sixteen I thought I had found the one you know? Thought I finally found someone like.. That I could call mine forever you know? I was so stupid, I should have known forever was only in fairy tails." Harry looked down, why was he so stupid?

\-- 

"Louis you're so stupid, for losing Harry, I can't believe you knocked Briana up.. Mate I didn't think you could be that harsh," Niall said, pacing around. 

"Yeah Niall, go on, let me have it. Yell and scream at me just like everyone fucking else," Louis said. 

"It was just a stupid fucking argument Louis, why the hell would you go to a club and knock some girl up that you didn't even know at the time? When you had someone here that loves you, he loves you Louis and you ruined it.. I honestly don't blame him for being pissed, you fucked him over Louis. Just like you're fucking the band over, Harry hasn't been himself lately Louis. He hasn't eaten much, hasn't smiled in god knows how long. You ruined him mate, you're selfish for doing what you did. And until you can fix him, we're going on a hiatus. All of us need a break." And with that, Niall walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you did like it :)


End file.
